Torch (Facebook Version)
The is a stick of wood light with fire that the Pygmies use in the Facebook version of Pocket God. The Rival God killing pygmies with this ability is Moonface. Overview To access the torch, the Lunar Phases must be turned on. When the Moon is in the phase of the New Moon (that is, it is completely dark), the pygmies will take out their torches from their skirts and light it with a match. They would then walk around with their torches and look at the sky. The pygmies could die by two ways from the torch: *The Pygmy might randomly eat the torch and then, after choking on the fire, turn black and then disintigrate into ashes. *The Pygmy might randomly blow on the fire and it would flare into the sky for a few seconds. If the player were to hold another pygmy over the flare, they would catch fire as if they were struck by lava. Torchfb.png|A Pygmy carrying his Torch Screen shot 2011-04-15 at 4.02.14 PM.png|A Pygmy blowing the torch torcheat.png|A Pygmy eating his torch The Swimming Pygmy Glitch The Swimming Pygmy Glitch is a glitch in the Pocket God Online game that makes a pygmy look like it's swimming. The way the glitch works is, when a pygmy is blowing the fire and the player puts another pygmy over it, the pygmy will drop and run. But, if the pygmy blowing the fire is too close to the edge of the island, the burnt pygmy will be dropped in the water instead of on the island. Then, the pygmy, which doesn't look on fire, will still move violently across the screen like it was running on fire, but since it is in the water, it looks like the pygmy is swimming. After awhile, the pygmy will simply drown and the player gets credit for drowning the pygmy. Another available glitch is when a pygmy is about to turn into ashes, the player can pick him up insted to let the pygmy die . The Flame-Retardant Pygmy Glitch If the game is lagging (running slower than normal) and the player slowly drags a Pygmy over another one blowing fire, the pygmy being dragged will be unaffected and not die. If the player drags a Pygmy too quickly, the pygmy sometimes burns, but still might survive because of the glitch.﻿ Trivia *The Pygmies shouldn't have matches since the Pocket God World is set in prehistory. *In Episode 1, when a pygmy ate the torch, they would explode like they would with the Sand Island Statue, now, as of Episode 2, the pygmies will become charred and disintegrate to dust. *Obviously, it would have been impossible for the pygmies to eat the torches and then burn up. If they attempted it, they would immediately feel burned instead of burning up after a few seconds. *When the pygmies throw the match on the ground, it disappears. This was probably planned by the creators so the grounds would not be crowded with dead matches.﻿ *Other than lightning and bomb cacti, the matches are the only way to make fire. *It is unknown why the Pygmies eat the torches, as the Pygmies never try to commit suicide. *This is one of the only ways pygmies can kill themselves. Category:Pocket God (Facebook)